Reading Titan of The Hunt
by Tyranoswag
Summary: Reading version of vPxForerunner X's Titan of The Hunt. I'm paranoid about what I'll be putting in so T. On hiatus for now. I have two planned stories which I'm hoping to post before the month ends and another story I just started.
1. Da past?

**AN:Hey dudes. So here's chapter one of... Reading Titan of The Hunt. So the actual story is written by vPxForerunner x. It is a great story and is currently in progress. The story is one of my favorites and can be found in my favorite stories. vPxForerunner x can be found in my favorite authors. Plz check both out. Thx now on with the chapter. The book will be in italics. Or squiggly writing. **

**Chapter one.**

**It was a normal day on Olympus. Well besides the fact that their was a party celebrating Olympus' defeat of Kronos.**

**Then a small package appeared in the middle of the party. On Zeus's lap. It had a note taped to it. Zeus called to everyone to stop, shut up, and sit in a chair. He took the note and read it.**

**"Dear Olympus,**

**The package currently in Zeus' lap is a copy of Titan of the Hunt. It is what will happen a couple years in the future. In about two minutes you will be joined by the current versions of the most important members of the future. Including Perseus. You will take turns reading the book, chapter by chapter. Your memories of this will be erased. You will remember stuff as it happens.**

**Signed, the Fates." He read.**

**At that moment a portal opened. Out walked Percy Jackson and Artemis. Much closer then most would think. Considering the fact that Percy was giving Artemis a piggyback ride. And she was giggling. Following them were many others. Annabeth was looking pissed. Most likely about how close Percy and Artemis were. Everyone else form the past looked shocked. Everyone was quiet. Until past Annabeth spoke, "Percy what are you doing with lady Artemis." That question caused and awkward silence. He replied after about twenty minutes. "Ummmmmmmmm... everything will be explained in the book. I'll read first." He took the book from Zeus. And sat down on a couch he conjured. Soon after he, Artemis, and the others from the future were sitting on couches. He began reading.**

_Percy POV_

_Bug Stomping_

_(Percy)_

_Looking around myself I found myself in what seemed a dark dimly lit cave with an invisible ceiling however recent event told me otherwise, I spied some blond hair a little away beginning to stir._

_'Annabeth are you ok.'_

_'Other than being in Tartarus in the middle of a war, after fighting the mother of all spiders, fine really Seaweed brain.'_

**"What are you doing in Tartarus?" Posiedon asked/shouted.**

**"Chill dad. Just let me read." I replied.**

**Artemis muttered,"Never thought that would ever come out of your mouth." Everyone in the room (including me and past Percy) laughed. Once everyone quieted down I read again.**

_'No need to get sarcastic wise girl'_

_'We need a plan if we are to survive this and meet up with the others at the doors'_

_'Well last I checked we don't own a map of the pit, which means we either wing it or we have to deal with the locals, who just happen to be most of the worst monsters known to Olympus, who already hate me for putting them back down here'_

_'Not everyone is as well 'liked' as you are, hopefully for us. Most of them will be in the real world now that the doors are open or are guarding them for Gaia'_

_As if answering Annabeth's hopes a pile of boulders nearby began to rise and shift revealing one injured and very pissed Arachne who was looking at us with eyes full of hate._

_'You were saying' I couldn't help it, resulting in Annabeth looking at me as if to say now is not the time, 'it's not my fault some people get scared, I get sarcastic'_

_'Like mother like daughter both take everything from me, but now I will my revenge on both by killing you and ridding my nemesis of her favourite daughter.'_

_There are few things that truly annoy me: betrayal, hurting women and most of all threatening my friends and family. So as soon as she finished talking I interposed myself between Annabeth and Arachne drawing Riptide as I did._

_'Oh yes the son of Poseidon the mistress has plans for you, I'll capture you after I deal with Athena's spawn'_

**Past Artemis looked surprised and pissed at the same time. Surprised about what annoyed me, and pissed that I didn't think Annabeth could defend herself.**

_'Percy I have plan' Annabeth whispered_

_'Anytime is fine, our favourite spider seems to have the patience of one and hasn't move anything apart from her mouth so far, but I can't see that lasting much longer'_

_'I need you to attack her left legs while I go invisible and attack her right ones, she already injured so if we can incapacitate her we should be able to escape'_

_'Why not kill her' I asked confused._

_'Because I feel guilty of her, my mother made her like this simply because of jealousy, I saw her works in Rome and they truly are as good as mothers' she admitted._

**Athena had betrayal in her eyes. "You know its true." I said to her. She nodded. Severel people looked surprised. "Well looks like my mother was right. I truly can change people." Severel people from the future nodded aswell as severel from the past.**

_'Fine on three then 1…2…'_

_Just as Annabeth was reaching for Yankee's hat, she suddenly found herself covered in spider web that Arachne had throw at her causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, giving Arachne a chance to attack. Seeing Annabeth helpless caused me to start to see red as I charged at the spider queen. As I reached her she swung at me with her left foreleg, but I had already sidestepped to her right while bringing riptide down in an arc severing her three hind legs at the hip causing Arachne to stumble and scream, but I wasn't finished as I proceeded to sever all of her left before ignoring her screaming and returning to Annabeth._

_The thread entangling her was like steel forcing me to use Annabeth's knife which had fallen to the floor to sever the threads around her legs and chest, the thread cut easily by the celestial bronze blade._

_'Percy…thank you'_

_'You know me I never could ignore someone in distress, loyalty is my flaw rememb…' I replied just as Annabeth cut me off by kissing me, which left me gaping like a guppy as always._

_'Close your mouth seaweed brain you'll catch flies, now lets deal with Arachne and get out of here'_

Severel people snickered at this.

_As we approached the writhing spider she seemed to be slowly crumbling into dust as her wounds seemed to be fatal causing Annabeth to shake her head in dismay._

_'All you had to do was let us pass, I truly am sorry this had to happen, what my mother did to you was wrong you did not deserve this fate to be stuck forever as a monster' she said with tears in here eyes. However the look was lost on Arachne whose look of rage only seemed to increase with the pity she was receiving from her enemy's child._

_'I don't want your sympathy, I want your head but if I can't get it I curse you, when you think of yourself with a hope of victory, you will lose everything to be cut down in place of those who you call dear, child of Pallas Athena, I swear on the Styx.' She spat as she tried one last attempt at lunging at us only to impale her torso on riptide and crumble to dust leaving a ball of silk in her place._

_Annabeth had a shocked look on her face at the death of Arachne_

_'But why... I don't understand why would she do that' as she broke down in tears._

_'Annabeth its ok she chose her fate, her words were the rambling of a mad woman.' I tried to sound sincere but I wasn't so sure myself it was the rumble that had seemed distant like an echo of thunder when she had swore on the Styx that was worrying me but I swore to myself to protect Annabeth no one was taking her from me'._

I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I had broken an oath I made to myself.

_'Come on let's get out of here' I said looking at the ball of silk to which she nodded limply as we walked further into the darkness, __we walked around for what felt like days encountering little in the way of monsters apart from the occasional hellhound or empousai who would immediately attack us and fall prey to riptide or Annabeth's knife, she still seemed shaken by the experience with Arachne muttering to herself as if trying to find understanding in her actions and fate, every time I questioned her she would deny any problems._

_'So you have any idea who we could ask for directions in this place' I asked hoping to break her out of her trance._

_'well we have to hope we don't find one of the usual mindless drone monsters with a death wish as this place answers only to one master and that is the primordial god Tartarus but I would rather avoid him and his followers personally'_

_'Why wouldn't he help us after all its Gaia who is the enemy and she is a primordial'_

_'Gods seaweed brain you can be ignorant, there may be no love lost between the two now but you forget that the giants are the children of Gaia and Tartarus he may not want Gaia to win but he will not stand against his own children.' She replied matter of factly._

_As we continued to walk we began to hear the sound of water coming from the distance, which being a son of Poseidon to me was an increase in our prospects. After half an hour we could see pale light reflecting of the surface of a slow flowing river, what caught my attention was the debris flowing in the current, stuff I had recognized from my first visit to the underworld back when we looking for Zeus's masterbolt. Rubbish like diplomas, flowers and love letters and other detritus of broken dreams cut short by untimely death._

_'The river Styx, it flows into Tartarus after leaving the underworld' Annabeth replied factually as if I wouldn't realize._

_However her words disturbed a shadow that had sat by the river revealing the form of a man in his late fifties with grey and white hair, however what caught my attention the most was the fact he was about 10 feet tall, his whole body was covered in scars as if had been sliced apart and definitely the fact he had golden eyes that I had seen before however unlike before they were not filled with the hate and promise of pain but simply weariness._

_'Percy do you know who that is' Obviously she had not seen the flash of his eyes when he looked up, I nodded to confirm._

_'Grandfather' I called to the shadowed figure._

**Past me decided to break the ice. He shouted," Why the hell do you sound so happy to see him."**

**"I don't." I said to him. "He tried to kill us.**

**"Damn right." Both Posiedons shouted in unusion. Some things never change.**

**AN:So what ya think? Check out the original. It is an amazing Fanfic. Thx. Review and seireously check out the original. It is da best (one of) fanfic I have ever read. Thx to vPxForerunner X for letting me make a reading version. Not much talking in this chapter next one will. I promise. Piece out.**


	2. Grandfather?

Chapter Two. Yes finally. Thx again to vPxForerunner X. He is a boss. Check out his story. Also I can't believe my favorite author favorited my story. Yes, yes, yes. Well technically most of this story is his sooooo, whatever. Read and review.

* * *

Percy POV

After I finished the chapter there was an awkward silence. Finally my dad broke the silence. "Well I guess I will read the next chapter." I tossed him the book. And he began reading.

**Chapter 2**

**We Get Overdue Birthday Presents**

**(Percy)**

**'Hello Perseus, didn't expect to ever find you down here, did that upstart uncle of yours feel threatened by you after defeating me and throw you down here as well'**

"Upstart? I am no upstart." Zeus thundered.

"Calm yoself Uncle Z. You are." He looked pissed, but every else laughed. I swear that I heard him say 'shitty family members' under his breath.

**'Wait Percy, that is Kronos, how did you know' she asked me indignantly at how I had worked out his identity before her without ever directly meeting him physically in his own body.**

**'His eyes were gold only one individual has golden eyes, the lord of time. He had the same eyes when he possessed Luke'.**

**'Ok, but he has a whole body he should still be in pieces' she said as she drew her blade which even I didn't know the answer to that question. However I left riptide sheathed as I knew that here in Tartarus we would stand no chance against a full power titan king.**

**'Peace children I do not wish to hurt you any more; I have had time to analyze what happened during the second titan war and I admit you are worthy of respect, I may hold little regard for your parents and the other gods but you demigods selflessness to defend afamily that treat you as little more than tools to be used whenever they have need for something as for about my form when I was defeated on Olympus I was almost at full power inside your friend and as he died my essence was sent straight back to tartarus almost fully healed except the scars from my first defeat'.**

**'you didn't leave us with much of a choice did you, help our parents or be hunted by you and the other titans for amusement while the mortals would have suffered, you didn't help them during the fourth age why would you help them now' Annabeth snapped back at the titan.**

**'true we were never very benevolent lords to the world we generally used it as we saw fit look at what I did to the elder Cyclops and the hetechrondeires after overthrowing my father Ouranos, and even that outcast centaur son of mine Chiron, my immediate response to any problem was to simply cast it away or destroy it which invariably led to the first titan war because of my own paranoia.**

"Damn," I began,"I see where Uncle Z gets it from." I said. This caused more laughter.

**'yeah trying to eat your kids normally results in pissing them off and their mother'**

**'I had never considered Rhea only my own interests so when she betrayed me it had never occurred to me what would happen, I never considered being overthrown until it was happening even though I did the same. However I am not hear to talk to you about ancient history or your parents, I wanted to talk to you about the future I know you are fighting my mother and bastard half-brothers, I may not like the current surface world and the mortals on it but at least they acknowledge their history and remember the titans if Gaia took over she would destroy all civilization an revert back to nature which would cause most immortals to fade including us we may have most of our domains integrated with the Olympians but we still receive strength from the mortals belief in them, Gaia's victory would benefit no one. So therefore I give you an offer I will help you get to the doors of death by giving you my power over time' he finishedwith a smile on his face.**

**'wait you spend four years trying to kill me and destroy everything I love and after I defeat you and we meet again you want to help me, forgive me for being skeptical about this, why me' I asked still confused by the titan kings offer.**

**'simple after your defeat of me I saw what the gods offered you and you turned it down to help others and force the gods to admit their faults which was almost worth the whole experience to see that look on Zeus's face when you said no, it had truly never occurred to him that anyone would refuse. You are most selfless individual I have ever witnessed only my wife and Hestia of all the titans and gods would have ever considered saying no. also the defeat cost me more than you would believe this physical form is all I am able to maintain now I will soon fade most likely and I wish to buy a chance of redemption before I leave and without help you will never reach the doors in time'**

**'Percy you cant seriously consider this he is evil remember Luke he used him, hades even Ethan saw how bad he truly is and Kronos killed him without a seconds thought' Annabeth said spitefully.**

"Annabeth he wants to help us." Past me said.

**'Annabeth he wants to help us and I don't see much of that happening around here if we want to get out of here we are going to need every advantage we can to get back to the others and go home'.**

"Great minds think alike." I shouted to my younger self. He blushed.

**'I may be the titan lord of time but I am running out of time before my essence is lost, so if you want my help now is the time or is your hubris to great my granddaughter that you would refuse the help of an old man on his proverbial deathbed.' The old titan questioned.**

**'No but Percy there must be another way'**

**'No Annabeth we have no choice we need him to help us if we want to get out of here' I told her closing the matter for the moment. 'So how would you be able to give me your power?'**

**'Simple I will transfer my domains over to you, you will become the mortal titan of time.' he replied nonchalantly**

**'Wait I will become a mortal titan, how does that work exactly' I asked confused.**

**'You will remain the same except for some minor cosmetic differences, but I will fuse the time aspect of my essence with your own and you will become partially a titan causing you to be immortal however you will be able to die in battle, it is very similar to what Artemis's hunters have. However I would not tell the gods about the titan part straight away your father and uncle may react badly to my offer, I would advise after the war would be best' he explained.**

Zeus looked at me. He then shouted, "You are a titan? He must be destroyed."

"Calm yo self down mother fucker(so true:), or have you forgotten that since I came here I have not attacked anyone." I shouted back. "Also dickface, have you forgotten the fact that almost the entire council would go to war with you if you touch me?" There were several nods of agreement. Even from Dionysus and Ares.

He shut his mouth imdmeddiealty.

**'Very well Kronos I accept your offer to become the titan of time'.**

**'Thank you Perseus, as much as this pains me your father is lucky to have you and perhaps they may stand a chance against my mother. I Kronos Titan King of Time hereby relinquish my domains to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon' as he finished a stream of gold energy flowed from him to me and I suddenly felt stronger, I also knew the exact time and date and realized we had been in Tartarus for almost a week'. When he was done Kronos was barely visible as almost a shade of himself.**

**'All hail Perseus Lord of Time' Kronos joked raspingly.**

**I turned around to look at Annabeth who suddenly gasped as we made eye contact.**

**'What's the matter Annabeth?' I asked surprised by her gasp.**

**'Percy your eyes, your Pupils are Gold.'**

**'As I said there would be some cosmetic changes, now before I fade I have some more to say quickly as you noticed when you arrived here beside us is the river Styx, and I am aware you recently lost it's blessing if you ask her nicely she may help you in this war as well. Don't think I have forgotten about you as well daughter of Athena there is a army between you and the doors and Perseus alone my blessing and the Styx aside even he would have a hard time escaping so I would advise you both take a dip. Finally I have a gift for you Perseus'.**

**My eyes opened widely when a small flame appeared between us before fading revealing the form of a scythe formed of two metals.**

My father looked surprised. He asked me, "Did my father give you his scythe?"

"Yep." I said. "It is quite fun to use. It cuts really nicely."

**'Hestia has agreed to return this to me to give to you, she is the only god I truly respect because she sticks to her promises unlike her siblings, she is aware of what transpired here but has swore on the Styx to not reveal anything until you do. And for you Miss Chase a pair of Hunting Knives composed of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron they should help you reach the doors although I would not touch them until you return from the Styx.' He said as a shadow appeared and faded revealing the blades.'**

**I reached down and picked up the handle of the scythe only for it to change into a familiar hand and half sword 'Backbiter' I whispered. Kronos smiled at the name.**

**'Once it was but like me it requires to change its destiny and forge a new name for itself, now to reach the doors you must follow the Styx upstream until you reach the walls of Tartarus then keep them on your left you will eventually an old 'friend' of yours Perseus who will guide you the rest of the way'**

**'What do you mean an old friend as in old friend or old enemy,' I asked**

**'Both' he replied cryptically.**

"Luke." Past Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"Possibly." I replied.

**'Thank you lord Kronos for your gifts and assistance. I will inform the Olympians of your passing, I'm sure they would like to learn of it' Annabeth said after bowing to the ex-titan.**

**'Very well I wish you the best of luck in the war against my mother, I must now go and ask my father for his forgiveness in the void, enjoy the rest of your life heroes' he said as he slowly faded into the ambient darkness.**

The Olympians looked flabbergasted. Zeus finally asked/stuttered, "M-m-mother?" "Yep." I replied. "Queen dirt face decided to show her ugly face once again, and she brought her little ugly giants." The room was tense, finally my father finished the chapter.

**'Well that was unexpected' I finally answered.**

**'You are still the same seaweed brain, titan or not.'**

**'Just one last thing to do while we are here' I said as I took her hand and we walked towards the river.**

**'Are you sure this is a good idea.'**

**'When have I ever had an idea that hasn't worked other than Cerberus and the stick?' she remained silent but I knew she was quickly running through all are adventures trying to find another. I cut her off by kissing her and causing us both to fall into the dark river.**

"You bathed in the styx again?" My father asked.

My sarcastic response was, "No shit." People laughed. "Well." I started, "Lets get food, it's 7:00 am. We'll continue after breakfast." People responded with okay's and yes's. With that we went to breackfast.

* * *

Well chap two done. Remember to check out vPxForerunner X. He da bomb digga'dy.

Piece.


	3. What cyber-bullying can lead to

u/4510851/TheGirlWhoCan-tLetGo

Above is a link to a ex-authors profile. She recently committed suicide. This should have never happened. She died because of cyber-bullies. This should not happen. To ANYONE. I hope this shows you how serious bullying is. It can lead to a persons death. She was a teenager. She had a life to live. And it ended because people decided to bebastards.

To the cyber-bullies,

I hope you're happy now bastards. Because of you a young girl killed herself. So fuck you assholes. If you think something is bad keep it to yourself unless its constructive criticism.

And if bullies ever say that to me, don't expect me to do what you say. I don't care if people say shit about me. I won't care. If you think I'm going to give you the reaction you want then fuck off. And if I ever do commit suicide (which I never will) at least I won't have to here you bullies say shit about me. And bullies when death claims your souls I hope you enjoy your punishments in hell. Her death was your fault. Maybe not directly but your actions caused her to kill herself. You sicken me.

Spread this message show people just how bad cyber-bullying is. I don't care if the site owners take down this story I'll just repost it.


	4. The Styx

Hey doods. I'm back. So enjoy chapter 3. Or 4, I have no fucking idea. Read, review, and favorite.

* * *

Percy POV

After breakfast everyone shuffled back into the throne room and took there seats. My dad picked up the book and asked,"Who wants to read?" Annabeth's hand shot into the air he tossed her the book. And she began reading.

**Chapter 3**

**We take a Bath**

**(Annabeth)**

**the last thing I remember was trying to remember all of seaweed brains stupid ideas, before he cut me of with a kiss and tipping both of us of the bank and into the tepid river. When Percy had explained how he had felt when he had first taken a dip in the Styx he described it as the most painful experience of his life which as someone who has been stabbed, crushed by the weight of the sky, poisoned and blown up, etc., describes something you don't think yeah I want to do that to, but the idiot had given me no choice and I was going to make him suffer after this.**

Past me paled, while every other person in the room either paled as well, or chuckled.

**However I realized something very quickly I felt fine except for the lack of air usually found underwater (unless you are a son of Poseidon) and I could see clear around me, Percy was still next to me but was mouthing words to someone I couldn't hear or see and seemed quite annoyed by the look on his face. As I kicked towards him I grasped his hand drawing his attention from whatever was distracting him and also causing him to create a air bubble around me so I could breath.**

**'Percy what's the matter' I asked**

**'I've been talking to Lady Styx who isn't to happy about me losing her blessing and trying again' he replied the annoyed look returning as he turned back towards what I could now see as a pale skin lady appeared in the water a distance away who I could work out was the personification of the river.**

**'Well what does she want us to about it, can we just leave instead?'**

**'No, that's the thing she will give us her blessing but their will be terms this time which I don't think you are going to like.'**

"If my daughter is harmed because of these "terms" there will be no place on heaven or earth you will be safe." Athena hissed at me. My heart fell. Not many people noticed it but a tear streaked down my face. Artemis though notice it and took my hand and hers.

**(Percy)**

**When I first took a dive in the Styx outside the underworld with Nico before the Battle of Manhattan, all that had happened was Achilles warned me of the risks and I fell in as soon as I stepped in the river as the pain was so great. this felt like I was taking a bath I felt absolutely fine throwing me into confusion and making me lose hold of Annabeth (oops), that was before the voice of a woman started to assault my ears as if coming from every direction at once.**

**'Perseus Jackson what are you doing in my river again, I only give my blessing once.'**

**'Wait are you the spirit of the river'**

**'of course you foolish son of Poseidon just like your rivers on the surface, we rivers of the underworld are ruled by gods as well. Even if Lethe is a bit useless and never remembers the meetings but that's part of his nature I suppose, but that is beside the point what are you doing in my river child of the sea'**

**'my friend and I are in need of the Curse of Achilles too help us fight the giant Horde and help the gods close the doors of death and stop Gaia from ending the world'**

**'It is not a curse! It is a blessing! One that I rarely give as it is, just because that fool Achilles managed to get himself killed in the end it took the assistance of a god to find his weak point, Luke Castellan killed himself and you lost it in the Tiber. If not for my blessing you all would have died long before your time. Achilles would not have been able to slaughter the Trojans for years, Luke would have died by Kronos's essence filling him and you would never have made it to New Rome in the first place the gorgons would have killed you after you left the Wolf House.'**

Past me and I looked at each other before shouting in unusion, "That shit ain't no blessing. It hurts like hell!" Several people chuckled. And some nodded in agreement.

**'Ok I admit it was really useful but the point still stands that we need your help if we are to save Olympus and get out of here' I pleaded hoping to sound sincere and get on her good side.**

**'I will make an exception just this once but the will be conditions to the 'curse' as you call it'**

**'What do you mean conditions' I asked a frown appearing on my face as I started to make out a figure in the gloom and the voice gained a sense of direction rather than all encompassing like before.**

**'Condition one: if you break any oath on my river you will die and you will not go to the underworld you will come to my river and spend eternity with me.**

**Condition two: if either of you are killed in battle while bearing my blessing the other will lose most of theirs, it will become intermittent or for your simple brain I will protect the survivor when I feel like it.**

**Condition three: your friend as you call her will not be aware of here mortal point I will select a point and it is up to her to be careful, you will have the same point as before'**

Annabeth paled. So did everyone else from the past, and even most from the future.

**Just as she finished Annabeth had grabbed my hand and I turned to look at face to see her changing colour through oxygen deprivation. I quickly erected a bubble around her to obvious relief before her attention became focused on the distant figure I was talking too.**

**She decided to ask me a few questions before asking what the problem is and I was forced to explain the conditions Lady Styx had offered.**

**'I have no problem with the first two points we should be able to deal with them avoid breaking promises, doable and don't die we have done a great job of that so far for years but why cant I know my weak point how am I supposed to defend myself if I don't know what I am defending, it could be anywhere" she finished indignantly staring at the figure in the gloom'**

**'Annabeth we have no choice if we want to get out of here, I will stick by your side and make sure nothing can hurt you and perhaps we can calculate your Achilles point once you have it by trial and error if need be' I tried to sound reassuring but seemed to be failing epically by the look on her face which showed horror at my phrase of trial and error in her mind there was only facts, I guess that is Athena's fault. 'Look at the bright side you will be the fourth person ever to receive the curse' I hoped I could trick her by using her sense of pride and judging by the look on her face changing I was succeeding. 'try and avoid open combat using hit and run like before and no one will even be able to hit you to threaten you'.**

**'Fine but we are sticking together from now on I don't want to take any more blades meant for your back, like the one back on the bridge. Gods I still feel that now' she replied sarcastically**

**'very well you might want to brace yourself this could hurt a little as you remember Perseus' the spirit said as I lost sense of everything apart from pain and holding Annabeth as tight as I could.**

"Awwwwwww." Past Aphrodite cooed. "Their so cute together."

**(Annabeth)**

**I still could not believe the river was holding out on such important information but then I remembered I would be famous just for bearing the curse as well as everything else I had done, but then again pride was my flaw as I remembered from my travel to the sea of monsters when I heard the Sirens song, Hubris Olympus could be rebuilt dozens of time but fame was eternal and besides Percy's flaw would drive him to protect me no matter what.**

**I was still thinking this over when I heard the river tell us to brace ourselves and then it hit me; nothing I had ever felt could have prepared me for the full force of the river, all I knew was excruciating pain as if my nerves were on fire. My whole body wanted tocurl up and let me die, but I noticed a new feeling around my chest as Percy grabbed me by the waist and held me tight. I began to see images of my friends and family first my siblings at camp half-blood then my mortal brothers Mathew and Bobby with my step mum and my dad, then Athena and the look of pride on her face as she made me the architect of Olympus, then Thalia and Luke back in the old days and finally Percy his unruly black hair blowing in an imaginary breeze his sea green eyes with golden irises that still surprised me before he kissed me and said two words.**

**'Wake up'**

**I woke up to find my self on the shores of the river with Percy leaning over me looking frantic before noticing my eyes open and grabbing me into a hug that could have crushed a Cyclops. Point to note my chest is not vulnerable I thought.**

**'You had me so worried you were in the river for far longer than I was even lady Styx wasn't sure for a while'**

**'Hades however did you want to ever do again that was worse than holding the sky?' I asked surprised we both knew how that felt.**

**'It wasn't so bad this time' he answered honestly.**

**We looked back at the river to see the figure floating above the surface and I could make it out to be a very beautiful woman with black hair that contrasted deeply with her pale white skin she was even paler than Hades, then again at least he can venture to the surface once in a while, her river began in the underworld and ended in Tartarus not a lot of sunlight on that course I suppose.**

**'remember my conditions heroes as much as I would like company it would be a shame to see you again' she said as she faded below the waterline.**

"Percy," My father began,"If you ever break a promise on the styx... there will be hell to pay for leaving me without my only mortal son." I smirked and nodded.

The other part of my reply was,"Honestly dad, I may be a seaweed brain, but I'm not entirely stupid." Several people chuckled.

**(Percy)**

**well I am glad that was over with I couldn't help but be worried about Annabeth though to not know your weak spot sucks and I promised myself to do everything I could to protect her. I had been so worried when she had taken almost an hour longer to wake up than I did though it did feel good to always know the time but bad to know this diversion had taken a full day in the real world we were running out of time if we were to reach the others in time.**

**We traveled back to where Kronos had faded to retrieve our gifts Annabeth now able to retrieve the blades despite the Stygian Iron due to essence being protected from the blades power to absorb souls like Nico's and Hades blades I felt a little jealous the knives looked cool with the three metals interweaving in a helix from hilts to points. As I retrieved Backbiter I noticed a supple difference from before it was now sheathed in celestial bronze with Imperial Gold inlayed letters that took me a while to decode due to my dyslexia 'Kronos wielded me in retribution, Perseus wields me in the hope of repenting for my sins, my name is Maelstrom.' I looked down at the blade I held in my hands and truly understood the titans final words about the blade, and I secretly hoped I could help both of there legacies to be greater than they had been. However the new name of my sword got me back to thinking about Annabeth's knives and thinking of a name for them.**

**'Percy you have been staring at that sword forever' she stated annoyed and I realized it had been almost another half an hour, Dyslexia sucks why couldn't the engraving be in Greek I thought as I hefted the blade only find it down the flat of the sheath on the far side in Greek as well, perhaps I truly am a seaweed brain sometimes I thought. I decided to show the inscription (Greek side) to which she looked surprised but also seemed to be content as if finally believing Kronos had meant well in the end.**

**'Annabeth I thought maybe you should name you knives seeing as I have Riptide and Maelstrom, they are pretty unique as far as weapons go and deserve a name to be remembered by' I asked still thinking of them already.**

**'I suppose but I don't know anything that fits, should I name them individually or as a pair, I could call them anything but cant think of anything that fits'. She replied surprising me normally she would know something like that instantly, after all she was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom. That was when it struck me the perfect name.**

**'Annabeth I know one that fits you great' she looked at me incredulously.**

**'Well go on then we haven't got all day'**

**'How about Chasing Wisdom, after all your surname is Chase and well your mum is Athena so how about it.' She looked at me surprised before a smile began to fill her face as she warmed to the idea before she leapt at me and kissed me. I was sure glad the curse let us feel something's otherwise our future would be awfully boring. As we separated we decided what to do with our new weapons, Annabeth strapped her knives to her belt so both could be drawn simultaneously, while I was left with a bit of a dilemma as I was holding essentially a five foot long from hilt to tip broadsword, which meant I could put it at my waist and it would brush against the floor or I could strap the sheath to my back so the hilt was behind my head and the bladed ended at my knees which would be a pain if I was to sit down but in combat would allow the sheath to act as armor for my weak point which was one thing we sadly lacked at the moment and decided to favor this idea.**

Several people looked surprised that I used a Japanese sheathing stye and most were about to speak but I shut their mouths by sticking up my middle finger and showing it to everyone it the room playfully.

**'Percy how about we get out of here I have enough memories of this place to last me a lifetime' she said gesturing towards the way Kronos had suggested following the Styx upstream to the walls of Tartarus. I nodded my head in agreement and we began the trek in silence as we considered everything that had happened today or what passed for it in Tartarus where time acted strangely it seemed. Annabeth finally asked something that had been bothering me for a while 'Percy who do you think will be waiting to help us, Kronos said he was both a friend and an enemy what does that mean.'**

**I admitted even though I had a few ideas none of them seemed plausible, many had pretended to be our friends only to betray us, I immediately thought of Luke but Nico had assured me he had tried for rebirth after being given Elysium when I asked of his fate, there had been a few others Ethan Nakamura or Circe but none seemed plausible. Perhaps I was looking at this from the wrong side perhaps it was an enemy who had become friends with us, yet I could not remember that many and certainly one who would be in Tartarus to help us.**

**After a few hours we could here the sound of cascading water ahead of us only for the gloom to suddenly part revealing the steep cliffs as high as the eye could see and from above them the Styx was falling into a deep pool before flowing ever onward and we began to turn right I took one final look at the river to see Lady Styx looking back with a sad look on her face and I felt sorry for her to be forever stuck in the underworld or worse only having visitors when they wanted something or as punishment for broken oaths, which was normally gods who she was unable to punish.**

**As we followed the cliffs the terrain became flatter and the fog remained clear allowing us to see a fair distance we could make out a large figure about a kilometer away fighting a small army of monsters, we decided to hurry in case it was one our friends or the gods needing our help or searching for us or our mysterious contact. As we approached I could make out the figure was clad in black armor and wielding a massive spear in both hands, however he was bleeding golden ichor from multiple points under his armor as though he seemed able to hold off the attackers there were hundreds of them with the occasional getting a lucky strike. As he turned to impale a hellhound that had encircled him from behind I caught sight of his face and understood Kronos cryptic reference and why Annabeth had no idea after all she hadn't been there when Hades sword was stolen.**

**'Percy do you know who that is, he is obviously an immortal but I don't recognize him from the gods, yet Kronos said we would.' She asked hoping I knew.**

**'yeah I do and we need to help him' I said before running towards the figure who had become locked in combat with my favourite monster the son of Pasiphae himself, I sprinted between the two figures before upper cutting the Minotaur straight in the jaw staggering him back to the rest of the horde who approached us wearily now while some of the empousai seemed to whisper amongst them causing the advancement to halt as whatever rumor was passed around. As I looked around I recognized some of the other monsters such as Geryon and Kelli the Empousai from Goode high school.**

**The dark armored giant of a man finally turned to look down at me before looking me in the eyes and gaining a surprised look on his scarred face 'nice entrance and glad to see you have finally arrived, I see you have spoke to my brother already Lord Perseus' I turned back to the monster horde who seemed to be parting for something behind them.**

Past me winked at me. Knowing that it was Iapetus, or in his mind Bob.

**'Nice to see you to Bob'**

Apollo looked confused,"Who's Bob?" He asked me.

"My best bro Iapetus. He's a total boss." Several people looked confused to why I knew Iapetus. So I said,"I'll explain in the book." They nodded.

"Well who wants to read next?" Annabeth asked.

Past Artemis's hand shot up. "I will." She said.

* * *

Well doods, heres chapter 3 or 4. I don'y fucking remember. Also vPxForerunner X, you really need a beta. There are so many grammar errors. If you want me too I'll beta. (PLZ SAY YES, I REALLY REALLY WANT TO BETA FOR MY FAVORITE AUTHOR.) By doods.


End file.
